Music video sorry seems to be the hardest word
by eemmaap
Summary: Re-posted...A music-video of Blue's and Elton John's song "Sorryseems to be the hardest word". It's Atemu x Yami. ENJOY. I did! XD


**Atem**

Yami

_**Yami & Atem**_

_(What happening in the video…)_

Oh And I should tell you: I'm gonna say what's happening before it happens. The text above the lyrics is what happens during the lyrics. So what I've write ("You can see Atem in a window" etc…) is what is happening when the song begins. You'll get it ;] And also, this one is connected with my fanfic "forbidden love?" so all who have read it will understand it :M ^^ But of course, everyone can understand it.

Atem and Yami are princes. (Atem of Egypt and Yami of Rome) And they had a "fight"

Just one thing more… It ha HELL lot easier if you have the song so you can pause and start when you have to read the instructions :P or read it at first and the listen to it d^-^b Well. Hope ya liked it ;D I know I did! :M

I don't own anything.

LET IT BEEEGIIIIIN :D

_(You can see Atem in a window with a small flower. He looks down on it but you can't see his eyes. It's sunset outside and makes his skin colour glow even more. When Yami sings "Sorry seems to be_

_the hardest word", you'll se a toned image of him but you can still see Atem.)  
_Sorry seems to be **Hey…  
**the hardest word

(_Atem still looks down at the flower but he has raised his head a little so you can see his eyes. He also starts to roll the flower between his thumb and forefinger)_**Nananana  
**_  
(Atem still sits in the window and raises his head after some words in the first line.)  
_**What I gotta do to make you love me  
****What I gotta do to make you care  
**

_(He takes up his fist with the flower to his chest, with a little painful expression and looks down again.)  
_**What do I do when lightning strikes me  
**_  
(He still hold his hand to his chest and looks up, still with a painful expression.)  
_**And I wake to find that you're not there**

_(He raises up from the window and starts to walk away from it, slowly. His body's moving to the rhythm and the arm is moving up and down with his closed fist. (hope you'll get that ^^D) )  
_**What I gotta do to make you want me  
****What I gotta do to be heard**

_(you can se both Atem and Yami in their respective rooms. Atem walks outside while he is singing, still walking in time with the music. Slowly and with his arms swinging a little. Yami does also have a sad expression.)  
_Oooh…  
**What do I say when it's all over, babe**

_(Atem looks sadly up at the sky and you can see a toned image of Yami in the left upper corner.  
_**Sorry seems to be the ****_hardest word_**

_(Now you can see Yami's room on the whole screen, but you can se Atem's face toned when he_ _sings)  
__(Yami sits on his bed and shakes his head)  
_It's sad, so sad

_(You can se both Yami's and Atem's faces (quite big) looking up at the sky, with that painful face)  
_**It's a sad, sad situation**

_(Atem pulls his hand through his hair, turns his face down and shakes it a little, still with his hand in his_ _hair)  
_**And it's gettin' more and more absurd**

_(Both Yami and Atem looks dreaming at the sky)  
_**It's sad, so sad  
****Why can't we talk it over**

_(Yami is still sitting on his bed, and now he puts his head in his hands and looks down)  
_Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word

_(Now you can only see Atem outside the house in a beautiful garden. He leans against the house and_ _he's looking towards the sun. The sun paints everything in yellow, orange and red and Atem's skin is_ _reflecting it beautifully.)  
_**What do I do to make you want me  
****What I gotta do to be heard  
****What do I say when it's all over**

_(He turns to leave the wall he leans on and walks deeper in into the garden. Still holding his little_ _flower.)  
_**Sorry seems to be the hardest word**

_(Yami has now leaved the bed and looks at the sun too through his window. (Have to say that none of_ _the windows got any glass. It's just a hole XD) The beautiful colours the world is painted in reminds_ _him of Atem, and you can now se Atem's face in the sun.)  
_It's sad, so sad

_(He leans even further out and reaches his hand towards the sky, but Atem's face fades away and Yami sinks down and leans against the wall. In the left corner, you can see Atem while he's singing. Reaching his hands to the sky for answers. You can still se Yami sitting against the wall)  
_It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's gettin' more and more absurd  
**It's sad, so sad  
****Why can't we talk it over  
****Oh it seems to me  
****Sorry seems to be the hardest word  
**Yeeeah

_(You can now only see Atem and he has found a little lake in the garden. He is sitting on a small rock and looks at the flower that Yami gave him. Now again you can't see his eyes.)  
_**Uuuuh  
****Nanana nananana**

_(You can see a faded image of Yami leaning against the wall and when he sings "sorry", he bends his knees like when you slides down from the wall to the floor and puts his hand to his head while he do it)  
_Sorry

_(Atem sits on his rock and Yami leaning against the wall in his room. You can se both of them.)  
_**What do I do to make you love me  
**

_(You can still se both of them but Yami is clearer than Atem's. Both of them looks up at the sky and the roof__)  
_Oh  
What I gotta do **_to be heard_**

_(Atem's image becomes the clearer one and he looks down on his reflection in the water.)  
_**What do I do when lightening strikes me, yeah**

_(His reflection changes into Yami and he looks sad at it. Yami in the reflection sings along whit him when the sings together)  
_**What've I gotta do  
****_What've I gotta do_**

_(His reflection returns into normal again and Atem gently drops the flower into the water. His eyes hides by his bangs but you can se a small tear falling down his cheek. He drops the flower just when "hardest" ends and "word starts". The tear comes just when the piano-tones comes after "word" has ended. )  
_**When sorry seems to be the hardest word… **

_(The scene fades out and the song ends…)_

* * *

_So. Now I've fixed it so it will be THIIIIIIIS much easier to read :D hope you liked it. I know I did. It's kinda the only thing in my mind right now..  
I would appreciate if you reviewed ;D_


End file.
